Rowena Labuschagne (Yankee Zulu)
Rowena is one of the main antagonists in the 1993 film Yankee Zulu. Her character is played by Terry Treas. She is a member of a fascist South African white supremacist group called TIRD and married to the other main antagonist named Diehard. She is also the ex-wife of one of the main protagonists of the movie and the divorce settlement has impoverished one of the main protagonists. Through a ridiculous chain of events she is eventually defeated and thoroughly humiliated at the hands of two boys one of which is suppose to be Prince William. The boys' method is the use of booby traps, the whole scene is very slapstick in nature and played for laughs.. First she is shot with a sling shot while she is the passenger in a car. When she gets out to pursuit the youths she is knocked around by a booby trapped gate. While the antagonists are distracted by the gate the two boys attach cables with meat attached to the end of them onto the bumper of the villain's cars. A tree felled by one of the boys causes the vehicle to stop, while Rowena gets out to investigate a lion pulls at the meat and startles Diehard who fleas stepping on Rowena's stomach as he does so. Rowena however see's the boys leave on their own vehicle and uses a random bike to pursue them. The bike of course is booby trapped with a very long bungee cord attached to it. At the other end of the bungee cord is a large sack of flower.The boy lets go of the bungee cord and the flower hits Rowena with a massive force covering her in flower. A boy throws large Ostrich eggs onto Rowena's face from a nearby cliff as she attempts to recover. Eventually the mother Ostrich comes and chases Rowena, eventually kicking her off of a cliff into a lake. Rowena is immediately terrified by the pretense of an angry hippo and swims towards the shore in fast motion. Rowena desperately clings onto a random rope near the shore, only to be propelled upwards by a large bucket, presumably filled with something heavy. In true slapstick fashion Rowena's head is propelled into a bucket of syrup. Rowena has to use a ton of strength to dislodge the bucket from her head, she finally does it ripping out much of her hair, she screams with syrup dripping off of her face at the bucket that contains much of her hair. Rowena looks over to a conveniently placed mirror and is horrified by her own appearance. Foolishly she exits the tree on a zip line that is defective, she is dropped from the zip line into an old mine cart filled with oil. One of the boys shoots the mine cart with a slingshot and Rowena is sent cascading on the mine cart down a slope, her face black with oil. Rowena is horrified when she sees that the mine cart track is ending and she is going to be launched. Launched she is! The mine cart explodes for some reason and Rowena is left unconscious and hanging from a tree. Finally Rowena is taken and hung upside down from a bridge. Rowena panics after waking up and the boys interrogate her for some information. When Rowena spills the beans one of the boys cut part of her rope with an ax, and Rowena falls dangling ever closer to her own demise. Rowena is in hysterics, still covered in oil, thoroughly defeated and humiliated. A YouTube video exists of Rowena's various indignities and her eventual final defeat. Category:1990s Category:Child Defeats Villainess Category:Humiliated Category:Knocked Out Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Supremacist Category:Villain's Lover Category:Fate: Humiliated Category:Comical defeat Category:Nazi Category:Henchwoman Category:Bully Category:Callous Category:Spoiled Category:Redhead Category:Bondage Used On Villainess